Vehicle decklid doors are typically movably mounted to a vehicle body structure for movement between open and closed positions. Decklid doors may include a latch mechanism that releasably engages a striker on the vehicle body structure to releasably retain the decklid in a closed position. The edge of the decklid is spaced apart from an adjacent body structure such as a body or bumper to define a gap or margin. Due to the tolerances of the numerous components in a typical decklid assembly, a relatively large margin or gap may result between the decklid and the fascia or other body structure. When a decklid is closed/slammed, the decklid may “over travel” beyond the closed position. Reducing the decklid margin too much can cause paint chipping due to decklid-to-fascia contact if the actual margin approaches the over travel of the decklid. However, the larger margins required due to tolerances and over travel may detract from the appearance of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need to provide reduced margin despite the tolerances in the components, while still preventing damage due to over travel during closing of the deck lid.